From The Beginning
by IndecisiveRaccoon
Summary: The insight of two ponies who's lives were very different, but how they end up falling in love and the struggles of acceptance between friends, family, and life struggles. There is a plot, and there will be clop later on in the story as it develops. The pairing is PinkieDash, but will include several other pairings whether they be canon or not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Rainbow Dash POV:_

_Flashback_

_The sun was bright, hot, and pounding on the backs and feathers of all the pegasai in the clouds. The roar of all the small colts and fillies filling my ears. This race could mean everything to me. I was focused and ready, waiting at the starting line. I glanced in the direction of the tan and mocha colored colts next me to. They looked determined. I smirked and waved my rainbow colored tail behind me, crouching down and fluttering my short wings. Flutter Shy, the sheepish pale yellow filly stood in the in the middle of the three foals, about 10 meters in front on a single cloud. I knew this race was also for her. She was a innocent filly who needed someone to stand up for her, and I was just foal to help her. Not only that, maybe my nickname wont be Rainbow Crash anymore if I win this race. One could hope._

"Uh, ready... set..." Flutter Shy started, the checkered flag moving around her words. I refocused, and crouched once more, readying myself. The colts next to me snickered, looking over at me.

"Good luck, Rainbow CRASH!" the tan one said, his voice cracking evident.

"Yeah! You're gunna need it!" the mocha colored one responded to his friend. They laughed heartily and bumped hooves before crouching in ready.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Flutter Shy who was about to wave the flag. I smiled and waved my tail again. _Here we go._

"GO!" the pink maned filly said as loud as she could. Before the word finished leaving her mouth, she found herself spinning off of her only cloud and falling down to the earth.

A burst of energy flew through my body as I pushed off of the signal. I flapped my short wings so fast, I could feel the strain in them. I grinned, glancing at the colts flying next to me. I flew past them through the obstacle course. I had never raced like this before. The speed, the adrenaline, and the thought of winning. I liked it. A lot. Flying through the Cloudsdale mini course, I loved the feeling of the air through my mane and on my face. Passing the colts, the mocha one slammed straight into a pillar, groaning. I chuckled to myself, continuing the race, flying hard.

Soon after his friend crashed, the tan one budged me off the coarse for a second. He laughed hard, and while passing me said,

"See ya later, Rainbow CRASH!" his tone mocking me. I glared at him and growled as he flew passed me.

"HEY!" I said angrily, flying faster to catch up to him. I flew as hard as I could. I was determined to win this race even if it was the last thing I do.

Not noticing I had flown passed the colt already, I flew downwards following the obstacle course. Going straight down the wind started to field around me, making my eyes water and my face go slack. I flew as hard as I could, as fast as I could. I WOULD WIN!

Everypony knew that the Sonic Rainboom was just a legendary tale for foals, no pony has ever been able to do such a thing. But as I started to reach my descent, the ground rushing to my vision. I was going so fast I hardly was able to think, before **BOOM!**

My eyes had closed, not wanting to see myself hit the ground, but I opened them once I realized I hadn't. I was starting upwards and looked behind me to see where the large boom had come from. I saw a streak of rainbow following behind me as I ascended into the sky, the rainbow cloud bursting below me and spreading. I grinned widely and noticed my cutie mark had appeared! I was so thrilled I couldn't believe it!

Taking a wide arch across the entire city of Cloudsdale, the rainbow followed me. This. Was. AWESOME! Who knew being awesome could be a a cutie mark!?

Not long after the race had ended, did I finally fly back to Cloudsdale to soak in the applause and praise for what I just did. The colts I was racing stood at the starting line, panting and looking around. They finally saw me and starting running over to me.

"Rainbow Dash that was awesome! When did you learn to do that?" the mocha colored colt started out, his face showing his amazement. The tan one stepped forward, surprise in his eyes and a dumbfounded look.

"You got your cutie mark too! Wow!" he said looking at the fresh new mark on the fillies flank. I smiled and blushed for a second before posing proudly and putting a hoof up.

"Thanks! I'm not sure when or where I learned to do that, it just happened." I replied with some gusto. All the foals started to surround her, oohs and ahhs present everywhere. This was the best day of my life!

_-End Flashback-_

"RAINBOW DASH!" I jumped out of my skin, looking up at my mom who had been talking to me before I zoned out. I sighed and put my head on my hoof, looking up at her.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to zone out." I said, looking back down at the cereal I hadn't touched since my mom put it in front of me. I didn't feel all that hungry but I decided to take a spoonful into my mouth, chewing slowly, meeting my mother's gaze again.

Windy Whistles, the orangeish pink maned mare smiled softly at her daughter, walking slowly over to her. She could tell something was on her Rainbow's mind, and with a soft wing placed it on my back.

"Oh honey, what is the matter?" the older mare spoke gently and with hint of concern clouding the tone. I sighed and looked down again. She looked around the kitchen, and slumped back into the purple bench.

"I just don't know what I supposed to do with my life, besides being the best flyer I can possibly be." I started, my eyes wandering to the cloud ceiling. Windy smiled and hugged her daughter with her one wing. The pale blue mare had always supported me, even if I didn't want her to.

"Oh Rainbow, you'll figure it out! You always have a nack for figuring things out, you are the best at that!" Windy said cheerfully. "Maybe you should get out of Cloudsdale, deary. You might feel grounded here, even though it's in the sky. Explore the options out there in the world. You won't become a Wonderbolt if you stay home all the time, and not show off all of your awesome moves!" I smiled at my mom and hugged her back, feeling wave of confidence roll through me.

"Maybe you're right, I should get away from home for awhile. I'm not gunna accomplish much just sitting here." I replied, feeling hopeful. Then another thought crossed my mind and I frowned a bit. "But where would I go?" I asked her.

"You can go anywhere sweetie! Maybe start somewhere small and see if you can find what you're looking for!" her mom responded, smiling and walking towards the sink. "Hey! That little town Ponyville would be a great place to start!" she beamed at me. I chuckled and looked down at my cereal again. Yeah, Ponyville. Small town, I've heard it's full of friendly ponies. That's where I will go.

"Thanks mom. Sorry I'm not really hungry, thanks for the cereal. I'm gunna go pack!" I replied hastily before flashing out of the room in a streak of rainbow. Windy Whistles just chuckled and shook her head. She trotted over and grabbed the young mares practically untouched meal and took it to the sink.

I flew to my room as fast as I could. I trot to my closet, which happened to be in my trophy room next to the main bedroom. I glance at all the trophies either I won or my parents made up for me. "First flight ever as a baby" "First tooth" "Best grades in school" When I said my mom always supported me no matter what, same goes for my father, I was not kidding. They truly were my biggest fans growing up, albeit embarrassing at times. I love them all the same.

Pushing the nostalgic thoughts to the back of my mind, I grabbed my saddle bag. I started to put basic necessities into the bags, such as a toothbrush and a few garments of clothing. I didn't wear clothes often but it'd be good to have, just in case. Once I was sure I grabbed everything I think I'd need, I took one more look around my bedroom before trotting back downstairs to find her parents.

They were both sitting at the kitchen table, cereal in front, talking quietly with each other. Bow Hothoof, her father, was built like a tank. His 5 o'clock shadow not shaved yet this morning and his hair resembled mine only shorter and slicked back, and his dark lilac fur complimenting my mothers pale blue fur very well. I trotted up to them with my saddle bag over my back.

"Alright guys, I'm going to Ponyville for awhile. I'll come back sometime and tell you both everything I do!" I spoke with confidence, smiling at the pair that made me is who I am today.

My father looked over and grinned happily. He got up and pulled me into a hug, his strong hooves feeling warm and the smell of his musty cologne filled my nostrils. I smiled and returned the embrace as my mother joined in on the hug.

"Oh Dash, I'm so proud of you! You're taking new strides to be the best you can be, and I wish you luck in your travels." Bow said proudly, tears making his deep voice choke a bit. I blushed from a little embarrassment but stayed in the embrace until they were both ready to let go. Once they pulled away, I smiled confidently at them and started trotted towards the door. They followed me out and onto the front cloud lawn. I sighed and looked down from the edge of the clouds and at the world below. I didn't go to the ground very often, only on certain occasions. So this would be a new change.

I looked back at my parents, who were stifling tears and holding each other while waving at me goodbye.

I smiled one more time reassuringly and waved to them before looking back and taking the dive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Pinkie Pie's POV:_

_Flashback_

_I hummed quietly, picking up rocks slowly in my mouth and carrying them to a pile on the side. Looking at the pile of sedimentary, I sighed, turning around to collect more. The wind blew gently, my mane flowing in its wake. I wondered if this was all life was about. Collecting rocks, eating, sleeping and repeat. I felt like I was stuck in a loop, unable to get out. The ground was dry under my hooves as I dragged them in the dirt, making small clouds of dust float into the air with ease. I bent down and picked up another rock, making my way back towards my pile. We were rotating the rocks from the south field to the east field as I heard the dinner bell ring. I looked up and saw my parents and sisters go inside. I sighed and started my way to the house, but before I got even a hoof in, a loud **BOOM! **was heard across the wasteland, the trees blowing back from the impact and I had to hold my ground as it pushed against me as well, making my hair frizz to no end._

I looked up to the sky after I had jumped and saw this most beautiful rainbow fly through the sky. I couldn't believe it! It made me smile so wide and released a happiness in me I didn't know was possible. It was a joy I had never experienced and I couldn't have been happier to see such a fun and amazing thing! I never wanted to stop smiling and I wanted to share it with everypony!

Rainbows didn't come around that often and I wondered how else I could make every pony else smile like this. I grinned and thought, A PARTY! That's what I'll do!

I started to come up with supplies for the party in the silo, balloons, tables, cupcakes, streamers, confetti, party games, music and best of all CAKE! It took all night and most of the next morning setting up all the decorations I knew would make this the best party ever! It was sure to make every pony in my family smile! I was so excited, I could hardly wait! I turned on the music and started to dance myself as I waited patiently for the family to find me.

"Well, we better harvest the rocks from the south field." Igneous Rock stated monotone, walking out of the house followed by his wife and other 3 daughters. He stopped short when he heard this loud sound coming from the silo. The rest of the Pie family stopped as well. What in Equestria was that racket? My wife steps forward.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, is that you?" she said crossly.

"MOM, I need you and dad and the sisters to come in here, QUICK!" I replied, opening the door, confetti and balloons flying out with no control. I popped back inside and waited excited. I heard footsteps near the door and as they opened it and walked in, I threw out confetti.

"SURPRISE! Do you like it?! It's called, A PARTY!" I grinned so big, looking at them expectedly, throwing my arms out. They all gasped, mouths ajar as they looked around, wide eyed at all the decorations. Streamers hung from the ceiling, three big tables in the center of the room adorned with gifts and games, a cake, and punch. Balloons floated in the air and on the ground all over the place with confetti littering the entire silo.

Their lips started to quiver and contort as they looked around. My smile faded a bit as I watched them. Oh no, they don't like it. I started to get worried.

"Oh no, you don't like it." I said glumly, starting to turn away. They all took one last look at everything their daughter had set up for them and finally with a great effort, all 5 Pies were smiling and grinning as brightly and happily as I had when I saw that rainbow!

I gasped and smiled "YOU LIKE IT!" I said, beaming and trotting over to them. We all started dancing excitingly, my father grabbing my mother for a dance. I was so happy! This party was everything I had imagined!

"Pinkie! You got your cutie mark!" my sister, Maud stated monotone. I could tell how excited she was for me. I looked down to my flank to see 3 balloons as my cutie mark. I beamed so wide I thought my cheeks would fall off. This was what life was about!

**_-End Flashback-_**

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I smiled and started to try and brush my untamable mane. It was poofy and big and fluffy like cotton candy. I loved it, it made me happy. After brushing my mane, I brushed my teeth. Finishing up, I turned and walked out of the bathroom and into my bright and pink room. I grinned looking around. There was stuffed animals lining the wall, streamers across the ceiling. My bed was as fluffy as a cloud as I walked over to it and face planted into it. I giggled and rolled around, grabbing a stuffed animal that was on my bed and squeezing it. I sighed and smiled, closing my eyes for a second before I heard my bedroom door open. I sat up and saw my sister, Maud. I grinned and jumped in the air excitedly.

"MAUD! You're back!" I yelled with glee as I ran over to her and hugged her tight. The gray pony stood as still as stone before slowly putting a hoof around my neck, returning the hug.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie. Yes, I am back. How are you?" she stated in her usual monotone. I pulled away, smile still beaming on my face. My sister was super excited to see me!

"I'm great! Well, I'm great that you're here now!" I replied cheerfully. We went over and sat on my comfortable bed. I was great, but I just felt like I was supposed to be somewhere else other than my home. It was always great to see my sister though. She was always a good help when I needed it.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" Maud replied, looking at me with her almost unblinking eyes. I sighed and looked down for a moment before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"It's just, I love this place and the whole family, but I feel like I should be somewhere else." I said sadly, unsure of what my destiny was. "I remember making you all smile and getting my cutie mark, but that's just it. That's all I've done, is make you all smile." Maud looked down for a second as if she was in thought.

"You could come with me and study rocks." Maud replied, her gaze untouched by the subtle hope I heard in her voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh Maud, I'd love to come with you and watch you study rocks, but I don't want rocks to be my whole life. I don't really care about rocks." I chuckled softly, looking down sadly.

"What do you care about?" she stated, tilting her head. I lifted my head up and put my hoof under my chin thoughtfully. The only thing that made sense to me was making people happy and smile. I cared about all the other ponies being as happy as me.

"Making other ponies smile! And throwing parties to create happiness and super duper fun times!" I responded with glee, throwing my hooves up, confetti flying through the air as if by magic. Maud looked up and also put her hoof to her chin thoughtfully. We sat there for a long pause before Maud met my gaze again.

"Have you heard of Ponyville?" she finally stated, putting her hoof back down. I tilted my head before shaking it vigorously, no.

"You could go there. It's a small town, but it's full of ponies. I bet you could make them smile, and throw a party for them." she said in monotone. I could tell she was meant what she said. I smiled and thought about it. Ponyville? That sounds like a great place! It would be great just to get away from the rock farm.

"Do you think so? Do you really really think so?" I asked hopefully, grabbing Mauds shoulders and shaking her gently. When I finally sat back she just simply nodded.

"It's not terribly far from here actually." she said, looking towards the only window in my room. She pointed out the window. "It's that way." Past the hills, I could barely make out what looked like a town.

I smiled happily and jumped in the air, squealing in joy. I hugged Maud tightly before jumping off the bed and bouncing my way to the door.

"Thanks, Maud! I don't know what I'd ever do without you. I'm gunna go tell mom and dad before I pack up to leave." I stated happily, looking back at the purple maned pony.

Leaving my sister behind, I trotted down the stairs and to the kitchen to find my parents sitting at the table eating some breakfast. I trotted up to them, smiling wide. They look up at me, both with stoic expressions.

"Good morning, Pinkamena. Does thou care for a meal?" Igneous Rock Pie stated in his monotone. Cloudy Quartz, my mother, got up and started walking towards the pot on the stove to get some more rock soup for herself.

"Oh no, that's okay dad. I have to tell you two something!" I said, waving my hoof in the air. They both looked at me with a concerned look. My mom was sitting down again, her soup steaming up her glasses slightly.

"What is it?" she said with worry in her voice. I shook my head and smiled.

"I've been thinking, I need to find my true destiny, and I just don't think rocks are it. So I'm going to move to Ponyville and see if I can make more ponies as happy as I've made you all." I replied, looking a little sheepish, worried I would upset them. I know they probably didn't expect this.

"I expected this would come up soon." My father stated gently. He looked down at his soup and sighed before reaching my gaze with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Thou should do what's best for thou. Making other ponies happy seems to be what thou is best at, and I believe thou should follow your heart."

Cloudy Quartz also gave me a smile before getting up and hugging me. She had the slightly hint of tears in her eyes as she pulled away, looking at me.

"Pinkamena, you have a gift of bringing happiness to any pony that comes in your path. You should definitely go and find your destiny and bring joy to the rest of Equestria." she said, a smile gracing her lips as she spoke. I smiled with tears in my eyes and hugged her tightly before going to hug my father.

"Thank you for your blessing guys." I spoke with eternal gratefulness. I turned away and trotted back up the stairs. When I got back to my room, Maud was gone. I start packing a saddle bag full of the basic necessities. Toothbrush, brush, streamers, confetti, some clothes, and a few stuff animals. After I packed, I looked one more time around at my room and smiled blissfully. I walked down the stairs only to be greeted by the whole family. I started to tear up as I ran up and hugged each and every single one of them tightly.

"OH, I will miss you all so much! Don't worry, I will come back and update you all on how things go." I said as I hugged each of them.

"We will miss you too, Pinkie." Maud said. She nudged her sister Limestone, who grumbled but managed a smile.

"Of course we will." she said

Marble Pie smiled and nodded in sync with my parents.

I couldn't believe I was finally getting out of here. This was going to be great! I couldn't wait to meet all the new ponies and learn each other names and how to make all of them happy!

I walked out the front door and started my trip across the hills to get to Ponyville.


End file.
